


The Plane Ride And What Happened Afterwards

by Starlight_Daylight



Series: The Time When... [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time when Sebastian and Kurt flew for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plane Ride And What Happened Afterwards

“I think I’m going to be sick." 

"I think you’re overreacting.”

“ _You_ would know what overreacting is. You cried when you saw a cockroach.”

Sebastian glared at his boyfriend, who was leaning heavily against him. His face instantly scrunched with worry when he noticed how pale Kurt was, more pale than usual which Sebastian didn’t know it was even possible.

“One, you promised not to speak of that incident again. Two, that piece of shit could fly. Three, it’s only a 2 hour flight to Florida babe." 

Sebastian heard a muffled groan,” 2 hours and 37minutes Bas.“

It wasn’t the duration that made Kurt react in such a way. It was more of the flight itself. Kurt tried snuggling more into Sebastian’s, hoping the warmth of his boyfriend would make him forget out the entire ordeal. He felt Sebastian gently massaging his temples, in hopes of reducing the headache Kurt was currently feeling.

"Babe, what is wrong with you today?” Sebastian muttered under his breath, his hands moving down to Kurt’s neck, to reduce tension there,“you were perfectly fine the day before. It’s like the moment we stepped into the airport, your body breaks down." 

Kurt squirmed around before finally getting the strength to remove himself from Sebastian, only to have a wave of nausea heating. Letting out a whimper in pain,Kurt quickly rested his head at the back of his seat. 

"I don’t know,” Kurt moaned out,“ my head hurts, my nose is blocked, my throat is patchy, I feel nauseous." 

"Okay babe, I get it. You’re pretty much fucked up now,” Sebastian chuckled, using the opportunity of the sick Kurt to tease the latter without much repercussions. 

Sebastian took a quick glance of his wristwatch. 1 hour and 30 more minutes till touchdown. He stared at his left arm wrapped around Kurt, feeling it slowly falling asleep. 

_If only you could sleep away the pain babe,_ Sebastian thought as he gently stroke Kurt’s cheek, trying to ease the tension throughout his entire body, knowing that it was unlikely for Kurt to fall asleep with the amount of pain he’s feeling.

“Good afternoon sirs. Here is your meal that you’ve ordered. Baked pasta for Mr Kurt Hummel and braised beef short ribs for Mr Sebastian Smythe. The complementary wine today would be Dom Pérignon Vintage 2004,” the air stewardess informed the couple, expertly unlatching their table trays before promptly placing their meals on them.

Before Sebastian could remove himself from Kurt, Kurt jerked out from his embrace, quickly grabbing the available sickness bag in front of him. Wide eyed, Sebastian watched Kurt empty the content from his stomach, side gazing his meal. Feeling queasy himself, he ordered the air stewardess to repack their meals instead. 

_1 hour and 15 minutes more until touch down_. Sebastian tried to reassured himself as he cautiously rubbed down Kurt’s back. _Just 1 hour and 14 minutes and 25 seconds._

 

* * *

 

“Kurt, get the fuck off me." 

"Ask nicely Bas,” Kurt teased as he tightened his grip around his boyfriend’s neck. 

“I’m sorry princess. Let me rephrase that. _Please_ get the fuck off me,” Sebastian gritted his teeth as he struggled to keep steady with Kurt on his back while pulling their luggage. 

Kurt simply lied his head on Sebastian’s shoulder, ignoring his request entirely. 

“I will drop you Kurt, if you don’t get off me willingly." 

Rolling his eyes at the threat, Kurt simply retorted back,” you could have done so 20 minutes ago when I got on your back. Instead, you suck it up and here we are now. So shut up and quickly hail a taxi. I want to go to our hotel and sleep.“ 

Sebastian gripped the luggage handle and inhaled slowly, trying so damn hard not to lose his temper at his boyfriend. We’re suppose to be on a holiday. A happy holiday, filled with smiles and laughter and _lots of sex._ Sebastian smiled particularly at the last thought and quickened his pace when he saw a taxi stand quite a distance from the airport. 

_Whoever the bloody motherfucker who thought that it’ll be a great idea to place a taxi stand 350m away from the airport should just fuck themselves, **with a pole**. _

No word was exchanged between the two lovers, other than panting coming from Sebastian as he made his way towards the taxi stand. Never once had silence lasted for more than 5 minutes between Kurt and Sebastian because it isn’t them. They would somehow, some way, always end up in a witty banter because they’re _Kurt and Sebastian_ and that’s how they work, _always_.

"Bas?” Kurt mumbled into Sebastian’s shoulder, fatigue slowly hitting him from the constant puking he had done in the plane. 

Sebastian only grunted in reply, barely able to catch his breath. 

“Thank you,’ Kurt paused, trying to collect his thoughts, ”for taking care of me during the flight. I know it’s not you to be this caring and what not, but I appreciate the gesture." 

Letting out a scoff, Sebastian squatted down and released Kurt from his back before turning around to face him, staring straight into his blue eyes. 

"Look princess, I may not be like Blaine where taking care of you was like his second nature but I still care for you. _I love you goddamn it_. Which means it’s my priority that you’re safe and well. You don’t have to thank me for making sure that you’re okay.”

Kurt beamed at Sebastian, pecking his lips in response. “Well, I’m glad you’re not like Blaine. I broke up with him for a reason. And I love you too. Now carry me. I want to be pampered." 

Letting out what seemed to be the _nth_ groan of the day, Sebastian piggy backed Kurt before continuing their way. 

"Don’t you dare expect this often babe." 

"Wouldn’t count on it _babe_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody else get sick like Kurt does whenever they ride planes? Because I do and I have yet found something to help me with the extreme nausea I experience the moment I step into a plane. Yea, I hate planes.


End file.
